au revoir
by ptit lu
Summary: Liz ne peut continuer à prétendre que rien n'a changé dans sa vie...


Cela aurait dû être une journée des plus banale pour Red il se rendait actuellement au siège du FBI, il n'avait pas eu envie de téléphoner a Lizzie pour lui communiquer le prochain nom, il préférait la voir afin de lui exposer la situation dans laquelle ils s'apprêtaient à se mettre. Il pensait ils car, pour une fois il ne laisserait pas Lizzie se débrouillait seule sur cette affaire. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle évitait ses coups de téléphone et cette situation commençait à l'énerver prodigieusement. Quel était son intérêt a traité avec le FBI si il ne pouvait même pas profiter de la présence de Lizzie à ses côtés et par la même honorer la promesse qu'il avait faite il y a des années.

Comme a son habitude Reed pris tout le monde au dépourvu en se matérialisant dans la base secrète sans que personne, même pas les caméras de sécurité n'ai pu le voir arriver, mais ce qu'il vit ne lui plut guère et il sentit que quelque chose n'irait absolument pas dans sa journée quand il vit les airs perdus de Cooper et de Ressler.

- Vous avez perdu votre badge, agent Ressler ? Se moqua Red essayant de se débarrasser de son mauvais pressentiment à propos de la situation

Pour toute réponse, Cooper lui montra une enveloppe l'obligeant à s'approcher du bureau de l'homme et ce que Red y trouva ne lui plut pas du tout. L'enveloppe était sobrement adressée au directeur adjoint Cooper, elle était volumineuse

- Ouvrez, indiqua simplement Cooper.

Sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi, peut-être avait il avait déjà compris ce qu'il trouverait à l'intérieur, Red s'exécuta sans argumenter. Jetant un dernier regard à Ressler qui paraissait maintenant en colère, il sentit un insigne ainsi qu'un pistolet lui tombait dans les mains.

- Non, murmura-t-il en lisant le nom inscrit sur la plaque fédéral qu'il tenait

- Il y avait également un mot pour vous, murmura Cooper en lui tendant un papier

"Les réponses ne sont pas toujours suffisantes, désolé"

Incapable de croire à cette réalité, Red fouilla dans l'enveloppe espérant trouver d'autres réponses pour pouvoir expliquer ceci ou mieux, un papier expliquant que c'était une plaisanterie, mauvaise certes, mais au moins pas la vérité. Mais tout ce que le criminel trouva fut un autre bout de papier griffé des mots "je démissionne, pardonnez-moi"

"Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ?" Demanda Ressler, en colère.

"Pourquoi serait-il nécessairement moi qui lui aurait dit quelque chose Donald ? Peut-être qu'elle n'en pouvait simplement plus de vos intrusion dans sa vie privée", cracha Red au visage du blond.

"Je m'efforçais de la protéger pendant que vous, vous mettiez en pièce son monde"

"Ce n'est pas ma faute si les gens qui gravitent autour d'elle ont une propension quasi exponentielle à être des criminels agent Ressler"

"Peut-être mais si vous n'étiez pas entré dans sa vie, tout ceci ne se serai pas produit"

"Vous préfériez qu'elle continue à vivre dans un mensonge agent Ressler ?" Demanda narquoisement Red

"Au moins elle était plus heureuse avant que vous nous impliquer tous dans sa vie" cracha l'agent Fédéral avant de tourner les talons au risque de faire un geste que le criminel ainsi que son patron lui ferait amèrement regretter par la suite.

Il rata l'air perdu que portait Red. Il avait envisagé toute les possibilités avant de se rendre afin de protéger au mieux Lizzie, autant de lui que de ses ennemis, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle s'en irait, qu'elle tournerait le dos à son métier, a son rêve ! Non ça Red ne l'avait pas prévu et il n'était pas prêt à l'accepter. Avant même qu'il n'en eût vraiment conscience il avait déjà composé le numéro de Dembe

"J'ai besoin que tu me trouves tout ce qu'a fait Lizzie ces dernières 48h, où elle est allée, les réservations qu'elle a faites à qui elle a parlé. Je veux absolument tout savoir" exigea-t-il plus qu'il ne demanda à son homme de confiance

"Je m'y mets de suite patron, répondit simplement son homme de main.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Red quitta le bureau de Cooper et tomba nez à nez avec Ressler qui avait visiblement entendu sa brève conversation au vu du joli teint rouge qu'il arborait

"Vous devriez faire attention agent Ressler, une rupture d'anévrisme a un âge aussi jeune que le vôtre, cela serait une perte vraiment terrible pour le FBI au vue de votre efficacité à arrêter les criminels qui vous sont assignés, se moqua allègrement le criminel

"Vous avez déjà gâché sa carrière, vous l'avez obligé à tuer bon nombre de gens, son maris ! Vous l'avez contrainte à faire des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais cautionner et qui aujourd'hui lui donne encore des cauchemars et maintenant qu'elle a enfin trouvé un moyen de vous échapper vous allez vous précipiter à sa poursuite comme si elle était un vulgaire animal de compagnie en fuite ? Vous êtes un taré doublé d'un connard ! Cracha littéralement Donald, complètement essoufflé après son discours

Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de reprendre son souffle ni même d'apprécier l'effet de son petit discours sur l'homme qu'il détestait tant, ce dernier l'ayant plaqué violemment sur le mur dans le dos de l'agent

"Écoutes moi espèce de petit emmerdeur, murmura Red à son oreille pour ne pas se faire repérer. Tu ne comprendras jamais ce qui me lie a Lizzie, tu ne comprendras jamais ce que j'ai fait et ce que je vais encore faire pour pouvoir faire partie de sa vie à la place qu'elle m'accordera. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est que de passer sa vie a honoré une promesse qui devient ta seule et unique raison de vivre. Et si jamais j'apprends que c'est toi qui a donné à Lizzie l'idée de partir loin de moi ou pire que tu l'as aidé je te conseille de commencer à te trouver une planque parce que je te jure qu'il n'y a aucun endroit duquel tu pourras te cacher de moi."

" Vous n'êtes qu'un putain de taré Reddington, Lizzie n'est pas une propriété, rugit Donald, essayant vainement de se défaire de la prise de son adversaire, mais la prise était trop serré

"Tu ne sais rien de ma relation avec Lizzie. Maintenant, dit-il en déplaçant ses mains sur le cou de l'agent et commença à serrer. As-tu bien compris a quoi tu t'exposais en aidant Lizzie me fuir ?

"Je n'étais pas au courant de son projet et elle ne m'as demandé aucune aide pour quoique soit mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne le ferai pas si elle me le demandais, articula difficilement le blond, commençant à souffrir sérieusement du manque d'air causé par la prise de Reddington autour de son cou.

"Si tu veux jouer au plus malin avec moi c'est ton problème mais sache que je gagne toujours d'une manière ou d'une autre, déclara Red avant de relâcher violement sa prise et de s'éloigner sans un regard pour l'agent tombé à terre.

Da retour à l'air libre, Red prit conscience à quel point il se sentait oppressé dans la base secrète ce qui en soit pouvait se vanter d'être une première, lui qui se vantait d'arriver à se sentir chez lui là où il était le moins voulu, voulait à présent fuir du seul endroit où il avait jamais voulu se rendre depuis de nombreuses années, mais ça c'était vrai quand Lizzie était là mais elle était parti il ne savait pas encore où car nul doute qu'il découvrirai où elle se cache. Comme il venait justement de le faire remarquer on ne peut se cacher du Concierge du Crime et il entendait bien le faire entendre a Lizzie, pour sur elle préféra rester à ses côtés une fois qu'il aurait mis la main sur elle

Loin de tout cela, dans une salle d'embarquement de l'aéroport de Newark, Lizzie attendait fébrilement son avion pour l'Australie même si ce n'était pas la destination finale qu'elle s'était choisie pour se cacher les premiers mois. Elle n'avait aucun doute que son petit jeu de piste ne lui donnerai que peu de temps de répit, après tout on n'échappe pas si facilement au radar de l'homme qui organise une large partie de réseau criminel à lui tout seul. Mais Lizzie espérait sincèrement que ce peu de temps que sa partie de cache-cache lui accorde assez de temps pour lui permettre de faire le point sur les sujets qui le nécessitait le plus. Sa vie avait littéralement volé en éclats depuis que Reddington était entré dans sa vie, et bien qu'elle lui en ait voulu pendant de nombreux jours elle ne pouvait plus, bien que ne disant pas toujours la vérité il n'avait pour autant jamais essayé de la lui cacher au risque de la blesser plus ou moins volontairement et au vue de ce qui s'était passé dernièrement cela était un vrai repère pour la jeune femme. Mais elle s'était réveillée il y a deux semaines et était parti à la rencontre de Red qui lui fournit une nouvelle affaire tout à fait passionnante mais en observant tout l'équipe, Reddington compris, s'organiser dans la salle principale, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait plus la sensation de faire partie de ce monde et qu'au contraire il fallait qu'elle s'en éloigne le plus rapidement. Au cours de ces derniers jours elle avait donc repris contact avec des partenaires de Reddington, afin de se construire une nouvelle identité et de mettre en sommeil la première. Elle reviendrait elle ne voulait donc pas complètement disparaitre des systèmes. Et la voilà, dans ce terminal muni d'une toute nouvelle identité, une toute nouvelle vie ! Et pour la première fois depuis des semaines seule la peur de se faire rattraper avant d'avoir pu quitter le pays l'habitait. Elle savait que ses collègues, anciens collègues devrait-elle plutôt dire, pourront comprendre son geste ou du moins ils y arriveront avec le temps. Mais pour Red c'était une autre histoire, Lizzie pouvait simplement espérer qu'il ne serait pas trop en colère ou pire déçu, connaissant le coté possessif de l'homme il était évident que sa fuite provoquerai des remous

"L'embarcation pour le vol de 8h45, à destination de Sydney est maintenant ouvert veuillez-vous présenter à la porte d'embarcation numéro 3"

Voilà, elle y était, les dés étaient jetés. Doucement, comme pour se laisser ces dernières secondes pour réfléchir Lizzie se leva et prit son seul et unique bagage, les seules rares choses qu'elle voulait emmener avec elle. Un dernier regard vers la ville qu'elle devinait au loin. Adieu.

Reddington venait d'arriver à la maison de Lizzie, ou plutôt à son ancienne maison, rien n'avait vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'était faufilé à l'intérieur. Les mêmes photos avec Tom au mur, les mêmes meubles, les mêmes souvenirs exposé un peu partout au rez-de-chaussée et Red constata qu'il en était de même à l'étage. Les affaires de Tom était même encore à leur place dans l'armoire. Mais ce qui énerva Red autant que cela le fit sourire furent les vêtements et autres affaires de Lizzie qu'il trouva un peu partout. Il n'irait pas regarder mais il était sûr que s'il l le faisait il trouverait, les cartes et le passeport de la jeune femme. Elle était futée mais pas autant que lui. Il lui laisserait du temps pour revenir chez elle mais cela ne l'engageai en rien à ne pas aller la rejoindre peu importe où elle se trouvait. La sonnerie de son portable émanant de sa poche intérieur de veste le ramena à la réalité

"Elle ne s'est pas servi de sa carte de crédit. De même pour son passeport. Par contre elle à vidé son compte mais ne la pas fermé. Apparemment elle a bien appris de vous, monsieur. C'est une fuite très bien organisé, trop bien organisé pour un simple agent du FBI si je puis me permettre monsieur.""

Reddington se contenta de sourire, oui cela était très ingénieux. Digne de lui mais il n'en attendait pas moins d'elle. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand il aperçut la boite à musique qu'il avait remontée pièce par pièce pour elle. Pris d'une nostalgie qui ne lui était pas familière il s'en approcha et l'ouvrit. En même temps que la musique s'échapper de la boîte Red découvrit un mot à son intention

"Salut Ray,

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrait pas trop et que vous comprendrez un peu pourquoi je fais cela. Pourquoi je m'éloigne un peu. Le jour où vous êtes entré dans ma vie, j'ai su que vous alliez m'apporter un tas de problèmes. Et ce fut le cas. Mais la vérité Ray c'est que pour rien au monde je ne reviendrais en arrière ou changerais la moindre des choses. Au début, cela a était horrible de vous avoir près de moi, sachant que vous en savez plus sur mon passé que quiconque alors je revenais vers vous. Toujours. Espérant plus de votre part. Puis un jour vous n'êtes plus venu et je me suis rendu compte que vous aviez pris une place dans ma vie. Plus que vous n'étiez supposé prendre. Plus que vous n'accepterez jamais. Alors j'ai continué à jouer le jeu et plus nous faisions la lumière sur Tom et plus vous étiez présent dans ma vie et malgré le noir qui m'entourait j'étais heureuse parce que vous étiez là. Mais maintenant tout es fini vous avez vos réponse et moi non. Mais tout va bien parce que je ne suis plus sûre de les vouloir. Seulement vous êtes parti et je n'ai plus la force de vous attendre alors c'est à mon tour de prendre le large. Je ne vous ferez pas l'affront de vous écrire ou même vous dire ces trois mots, et dieu sait combien j'aimerai. J'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner. Lizzie.

PS : Je n'ai pas la prétention de vous demander de ne pas me chercher ou celle de croire que vous le ferez. Quoiqu'il en soit je vous attendrai.

Red remit son chapeau et se leva. Il prit avec lui la boite à musique et la lettre qu'il mit dans sa poche près de son cœur là où se trouvait tout le temps Lizzie. Il allait la chercher.


End file.
